deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Professions
Professions define every survivor. (Character) What they can do, which training they received before the outbreak and their abilities and skills, which help make their survival (i.e. your survival) a little easier. However, professions are not very limiting. Everyone can train any proficiency, raise any stat, and use any weapon they want. However, only Chefs, Doctors, Engineers, Farmers and Scientists can use their respective "Class Skills". There are currently 20 different professions available to choose from to join the game, including 3 Service Professions, 2 Production Professions, 5 Stat-Boost Professions, and 9 Role-Playing Professions. All of the classes start with a Pen Knife along with a Beta Tomcat and 150 rounds of .32 caliber ammo. Brief Analysis Production Professions are able to create specific goods as long as the player has logged in at some point during the day. The number of items created is random while the quality of them is determined by the level your character. A higher level character means higher quality goods. The production cycle is once every 24 hours. No production is possible if your charactor is starving or in critical health. Service Professions provide a service to other players. As they gain levels, the value of their service increases. Each service provided costs a certain amount of hunger. Starting fully nourished, a Chef or Doctor can perform 10 services before becoming too hungry and an Engineer can perform 8 repairs. Service classes cannot use their services on themselves while in the Inner City, unless in a Player-Owned Outpost. However, they can still be hired by other players in the same outpost zone. Stat-Booster Professions provide extra stats and proficiency points right at character creation. Special note goes to the Police Officer and the Soldier, which at level 325 can achieve the maximum possible in all weapon proficiency levels and stats, respectively. Soldiers start out with +35 stats and +10 proficiency but also suffers from a -20% experience gain reduction - this arguably has caused the community to view the Soldier as the worst class possible to start with, as the penalty heavily offsets the initial stat bonus in the long run and hampers the Soldier's development. Role-Playing Professions get 30% more experience for killing zeds, allowing them to gain levels more quickly, thus unlocking Implants/Level 220-325 Dusk Shops earlier and acquiring more stats/proficiency, in a less extreme but more customizable degree compared to stat-booster professions. Production Professions They have the ability to spontaneously generate items in their inventory once a day, provided they log in that day. This is a useful skill because the produced items can be either kept for personal use, or sold for a profit. Note that when they are in starving condition, they will stop generating items. Service Professions Only a few professions are still useful for survival in our zombified world, but these few are now highly valued. Doctors, Chefs, and Engineers are required to support life within the outposts. Survivors with these special skills may be hired to provide their services. Note that Doctors, Engineers and Chefs will stop using their special skills when they are in starving condition. Everytime they use their skill or someone else hired them to use their skills, their hunger level will drop by 8% each service. These skills can only be used inside an outpost when it is for personal use. Stat-Booster Classes They have an edge over other classes in terms of combat. These characters are in some way more fit (usually due to some kind of body training) for fighting than the average person, and they start the game with a bonus to their starting stats. A Stat-Booster class has more overall power than a character in another category of the same level. Role-Playing Classes They usually have no special bonuses at all. Rather than special skills or increased stats, Role-playing Classes level up faster. A Role-playing Class starts the game with no benefits at all, except maybe any extra cash they had on them, but in the hands of a skilled player they can quickly flourish. Role-playing Classes include people who had a quite boring, uneventful life before the outbreak. But now, after the crisis, these survivors can finally flourish and show their real potential, now that they are free of social and moral bonds. Cyborg Santa Class Renames & Class Changes Previously, members of DF could pay 5,000 credits to rename their class to something of their choice but still keep the bonuses and abilities of their original class. Examples included Major Anderson's "Special Forces" (actually he is a soldier) and Xaelath's "Admin" class. At the end of 2008, Neil Yates (AdminPwn), renamed his special class of "Cyborg" to "Father" to commemorate the birth of his son, Matthew. Congratulations! Unfortunately, people can no longer get class renames as "...it can cause a lot of problems with the account.", as quoted from a PM from Xaelath. People can, however, pay 1,000 credits to get their class changed to something more desirable. So, if you feel you've made a mistake choosing a certain class, and you've got 1,000 credits, a Profession change can be bought in the Credit Shop under the Miscellaneous section. This is more for the higher level players who wouldn't want to reset their character; for lower levels, it would be cheaper to just create a new character. Category:Character Details